


My Past Hides From Me

by Warriorsqueen



Series: My Past is a Mystery [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, follows the plot of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maximum Ride is the sole survivor of the flock. She now has been asked by SHIELD to be a part of an elite group of people known as The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers to my newest story. This is the first time I've ever written something close to canon, and my first time with any of the Avengers. This first chapter is a diary/journal entry, but the rest of the story won't be like this. I'm really just using this to establish the AU for the Maximum Ride half of the story. I hope you like this!

Dear diary,  
I had the dream again. I bet if Angel was still alive, her powers would probably have advanced enough to place a block on my dreams. But she's not alive. My therapist said it might be a good idea to write down my story. I doubt it would help me, but what do I have to lose?  
Everything really changed in Germany, eight years ago. I was leader of the flock, and apparently destined to save the world. I had just defeated the apparently perfect mutant know as Omega. It had just really become a full-fledged battle, when the new creation came out. Apparently, Itex had a back-up plan if all went to hell. Which it did. This backup plan just started taking out people left and right. No, I don't know what it was so don't ask me.  
As soon as the new creation started killing, Angel told me to get the hell out of there. Fang all but tossed me in the air and pointed me towards a small opening in the fence. I flew and never looked back, which is my greatest regret. I went back a week later and the place looked like a bomb went off. There were no bodies left. The only thing I found was a single black feather. I took it and escaped.  
I never stayed in one place to long after that. One of the first places I went was the cave with the eagles. It was one of the few places that Itex never found. Or at least confronted us at. I think after that was New York, then with a small tribe in Africa, then a small town in South Dakota. It was in South Dakota when I first met with SHIELD.  
I had bumped into a girl on the street and tried to steal her wallet, but she tried to steal mine at the same time. She later confronted me and we found each other as mutants. Her name was Laura and she was on the run from two different groups- one called HYDRA and the other called SHIELD. We exchanged stories and decided to travel together. But before we could get going to japan-our next spot- SHIELD swooped in. They knew Laura- who they called X-23 -was alive and on the run, but they didn't really know who I was except for the director.  
Their director was a man called Nick Fury, and he offered me a job and protection. I denied the job, but I told him that if the world ever needed saving to call me up. I then got the hell out of there, and headed to California. I never saw Laura again.  
When I hit California, I decided to settle in a small rich person town outside Los Angeles. I then decided to take online classes in genetics. It seems like that was something I was good at, so I eventually hit up UCLA and got a degree in it.  
While I was in college, I decided to live in a dorm. My roommate was a girl called Darcy Lewis. She was studying political science, but she later transferred to Culver University. Sometimes she'll email me about what she's up to, but it's been awhile.  
All the while, I learned that I mutated over time. I gained better hearing, and learned that when my nails grew out long, they were as sharp as small talons. My healing came faster, and my top flying speed was faster. And my fighting hasn't gotten rusty. Ok maybe a little, but not running for your life does that to you.  
And I just got word from SHEILD that they need me at a certain set of coordinates (like I'd actually tell you where) so I can help save the world. I'm going to head out as soon as I finish reading what I'm actually going to do. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun. Haha ya right. I'm actually listening to them. There's definitely something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this is so amazing! I have NEVER gotten this much response to any of my fanfictions. This my most viewed, and this is within a week, when some of my stories have been up for almost 2 years! This is really awesome, and I literally squealed every time I got an email about this story. So thanks to everyone.
> 
>    
> This is a slightly revised version of the chapter that is on fanfiction.net   
> Read: better worded/slightly revised

Let me tell you, no matter how many times you do it, landing on a moving surface is not easy. I actually haven't done it that many times, but it is seriously hard. I hit the deck and stumbled. Me-Stumbled! Anyway, my point is proven.  
I right away pulled on my windbreaker-why should I give away my secret weapon to everyone? Good thing too, as when I was walking across the deck to the single door, I heard a click and felt a gun barrel pressed to my head. Well, that's something that hasn't happened for a while.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ah, hello to you too. My new buddy here sounds female, Russian, and pissed.  
"Well, I'm not telling my name until I get yours. And I'm here because your director wanted me here. So if you could lead me to him, that would be just great." The gun dropped, and revealed a tall slender woman with red hair in a catsuit. Even though f-HE is not here anymore, I still do not like redheads.  
As she started walking away, I guess I decided to be really bitchy. "You didn't even ask the question that's obviously on your mind. How the hell did I get here?"  
Miss red turned back, face emotionless. But I saw it in her eyes. She was just as curious as I thought.  
"We have to get you to Director Fury. Questions come after." I rolled my eyes and followed her. She led me through a labyrinth of rooms and hallways inside the "ship" making it that much bigger. Oh I was so going to get lost. Maybe they'll give me a map? Wait, I can't read maps. Oh well. Eventually we reached what seemed to be the main control room. It was huge. Like seriously, I could stretch out and do a couple laps in there it was so big.  
We were on the second level, which seemed to have some sort of conference table. Around the table were quite a few people. There was a guy in armor who needs to lay off the steroids, some dude who looks like he stepped out of one of the comic books The G-that I've seen before, Tony Stark (yes, I keep up on Pop Culture-he's kind of really famous after all), and a guy shat seriously reminded me of some of the white coats. And Mr.-director-eye patch, of course.  
Director Fury looked up and acknowledged me "Maximum."  
"Aw first name basis, I'm so touched." I sent a hand to my heart, trying to look snooty.  
"Agent Ride-"  
"Oh no no. I'm not Agent Ride." I did those infamous air quotes. "I am Max. You can even call me Maximum. But don't call me Agent Ride. I am not one of your agents, so don't make me sound like one."  
I turned to the rest of them. "Oh how rude I haven't introduced myself. Maximum Ride, mutant extraordinaire." I pulled into a sweeping bow.  
Tony started clapping, "I like her."  
"Well I aim to please. Most of the time." I said, straightening up. My wings started to itch.  
"What is your mutation?" My attention was pulled to the weird, nerdy, whitecoat guy. "Your mutation doesn't seem to be obviously physical."  
I laughed, "There is nothing more obvious than my mutation." I started counting on my fingers. "First I heal fast. Like really fast. Next I move fast. Also, my nails are really sharp. Lastly I never get sick like ever." I adopted a thinking pose. "Oh, and I'm also about 2% bird. Specifically, a mix of hawk and eagle. I don't know the exact blend." I dropped my windbreaker and extended my wings. "And I can fly."  
I observed the reactions:  
Stark: Grinning.  
Redhead: Silent, but her eyes say it all.  
The Armored Steroid: Nodding in acceptance. Aww, I was totally hoping for over the top reaction from him.  
Captain Comics: Shock and surprise. Yes! This is what I was hoping for!  
Doctor Nerd: Looked interested kind of like –NO. REPRESS THE MEMOIRIES-like a scientist would.  
All around, everyone reacted differently. I laughed again "I would totally fly around right here, but I like running starts, and I don't get one here." I sat down in the open seat next to Stark. And kicked my feet onto the table. "So, what have I missed?"  
Fury right away started listing out what we've done. Apparently, we caught the bad guy but we don't know where he put the magic glowy cube. Also, Stark and The Doctor-whose name is actually Bruce Banner- were tracing it because it gave off radiation or something like that.  
So everyone got up and left, so I just followed the science peoples. Even still, I ended up lost in the flying maze of rooms.  
I just then wandered around until a door opened for me. Inside was a giant pod with a man inside. According to Director half-blind, this would be our evil madman, Loki.  
As I walked in, I heard it inside my head. _Max, turn around and leave._ Oh look, it's everyone's best friend! Welcome back to the show Voice! How long has it been since we last talked? Was it six years ago?  
 _You cannot confront Loki. He is a liar and a schemer. Anything he says to you can become harmful towards the rest of the group._  
Of course, because a group of superheroes will listen to the obviously corrupted mind of a 22-year-old bird/human hybrid, and I am absolutely helpful to this cause. I rolled my eyes. Of course the voice comes in when I need it the least.  
I look up to see Loki look at me with a very confused expression. I flipped him the bird and left the room.  
I continued wandering until I passed Steve the patriot storming out of a room in a huff. Well, someone is pissed. I kept walking and saw stark and banner working in a lab room. I entered, wrapping my wings around myself. I may sort of a little bit trust these people, but that just made me feel a little bit safer.  
I found a chair and sat down. I sat and observed. I may be studying genetics and have grown up in a lab, does not mean I understood any of their conversation. Until Tony started asking me questions.  
Some were really simple like how old I am and how long I had been on the run. Until he asked the oh so dreaded question.  
"Are there others like you."  
I physically stiffened at the question. "There was. There were six of us. Me, and the others-we were called the flock. That's all I'm saying." I must have sounded cold, because tony held up his hands in the universal sign for surrender.  
Banner quickly changed the subject "How did you get your mutation?"  
I chuckled coldly. "I got my wings from birth. The Whitecoats did something while was still a fetus and changed 2% of my DNA. I was one of the first successful experiments from the school."  
"The School?"  
That's when I started telling my entire story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to My Past Hides From Me. I'm so happy I finally got finished with this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved this story. I am honestly astounded by the response! I've never had anywhere as successful of a story and this is my seventh story!

I walked out of the lab. I had told my story, and could not stand the looks of pity. It wasn't even my entire story-only up to where I escaped Germany. I don't really blame their reactions though. I mean, they just met this new chick, who just goes on and tells how she lived in a dog crate for a large portion of her childhood. No biggie.  
I kept walking until I heard shouting. I stopped to listen.  
I was nowhere near the argument, but they were loud enough that I could hear them (raptor hearing probably helped too.) It seemed to be the rest of the group, along with Fury. Or sounded like it anyways. Glad I'm not there right now. I am not in the mood to deal with Director Half-sight.  
And that's when I heard from the other direction a steady pinging. Then, there was a huge explosion. Instinct dropped me to the floor, avoiding debris. Instinct also told me to yell at Ig-SOMEONE. Guess I wasn't as out of practice as I thought.  
That's when the voice decided to kick in again.  
 _Get up._  
Thanks captain obvious. I was planning on just laying here until someone finds me. I got up, adrenaline pumping.  
 _Go back the way you came, turn left and open the first door on the right._  
Well the voice never tried to kill me, so it's probably a safe place to hide out. I followed the instructions and, somehow, the door opened for me.  
Inside the room seemed to be almost a weapons room. There were different sections with a name on top with a specialized outfit and weapons for them. The one in the middle was missing the outfit, but left was a red, white, and blue shield. That was obviously the section for Captain America. There were a few more for some regular shield agents with uniform and guns, and then I stopped and stared. The name at the top read M. Ride and held what seemed to be a specialized jacket. I slipped it on and felt it-a hidden knife in each sleeve. The jacket was long sleeved had specific build in spots for my wings. Well damn, if they're making me custom clothes, why haven't I joined sooner?  
 _Focus Maximum._  
I shook out my wings, making sure they didn't loose any feathers in the jacket. Now THAT is uncomfortable. Everything seemed to be ok, so I pulled my wings up tight and went back to looking at what else SHIELD gave me.  
Let's see…Handgun, leather pants, earpiece-ohh I should probably put that in -, and what seemed to be some batons. Eww, batons are weird to fight with. And -ooh! What's this?  
It seemed to be a spear with two prongs at the top and a single spike on the bottom. There was also like five mini-spikes near the top. When I picked it up, I could feel a small jolt, then steady vibrations. It sort felt like electricity. Wow, give the mentally deranged girl an electrified spear. Absolutely nothing will go wrong.  
I kept the spear, and exited the armory room. Convenient too, because almost as soon as the door closed, I heard the familiar whistle of a bullet flying through the air. Instinct kicked in and I dropped to one knee, and then the floor, hurling my spear toward the shooter. Instantly impaled, the dude who shot at me seemed to be wearing a SHEILD uniform. Shit, that means both sides are wearing the same thing.  
I kept cursing as I pulled the spear out of the soldier, and started running down the halls.  
Honestly, I really need to learn the layout of this place. I stopped when I reached the edge of the hallway. Literally edge. Like, a few steps more and I would begin freefalling.  
So naturally, that exactly what I did. I hurled myself over the edge, waiting a second before snapping out my wings. Y'know, to get the adrenaline flowing and all that.  
I pulled up in an arc, and noticed Stark over to my right a ways starting get rid of debris. I flew over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you need me to do?"  
He flinched a little at the contact, but I think its because he didn't think anyone would sneak up on him while flying. He pointed down at an area below us. "Go help Cap."  
Normally, I would get really pissed at people giving me orders then brushing me off, but honestly, this is life or death and I grew up from last time I was in a similar situation.  
I flew over to Steve, and saw him trying to duck from the fire of an enemy soldier-person. So I did what anyone else would do. Swoop in, kick the gunman to the floor, and pound the bottom of my spear into his chest. Ooh, apparently that end of the spear has a spike too. I flew back to Steve, who seemed to be in shock. He seemed to have caught his breath before he spoke, "You look like an avenging angel."  
My expression darkened. He said the forbidden word-name.  
"I am nothing like an angel. _Never_ call me an angel. _Ever_."  
He seemed taken aback by my darker tone. Then the ship lurched. With my advanced hearing, I could hear cap's earpiece- a second engine was down. The helicarrier then began to dip and descend. I flew in and landed in the opening to avoid falling debris. Instinct told me to dodge; and only a second later, a bullet came whistling by where my head was. That's when I screeched and flew into battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to My Past Hides From Me! I'm sorry I've taken so long getting this chapter out. I've been extremely distracted. Thanks to some fanfiction.net users for the codename suggestions used in this chapter.

As soon as all my opponents had fallen, the red in my vision cleared and I suddenly felt tired.  
That's when I realized it. I was becoming one of my worst fears. I could feel myself shaking. I obeying orders and becoming like one of the-NO MAX. STOP. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. PUSH IT OUT. OUT OF YOUR BRAIN.  
I was shaking even harder now as I raised my hand. I calmed when I saw that it looked regular- pale and smooth. I wasn't turning into the monster I so had feared I was. I wasn't turning into the creature that haunted my dreams.  
My heart dropped when the helicarrier lurched again. I snapped back into focus. I was falling to my death in a huge metal craft. And somehow my brain told me it was a good idea to run deeper into the craft. I eventually found my self in a large room with a huge empty space. That's when I heard it. The dreaded final gasp. A gasp only heard when a person is dying.  
I turned to see Loki standing with his spear over a fatally bleeding Agent Coulson. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened. So I screamed. Not the "OH MY GOD IT'S A DEAD BODY" scream. It was the "I'm going to fucking kill you!" scream.  
I flew at Loki, my spear raised to strike him through the head. By time the spear was only inches from his head, Loki teleported away. But I expected that. So instead of a proper landing, I fell onto my stomach, quickly rolled to my back, and stabbed my spear up. I did so with only seconds to spare, barely deflecting Loki's own blow. He seemed surprised that I could guess his tactic. As Loki stabbed down at me, I lifted my spear to deflect his. Except he wasn't aiming at my head or body. Loki stabbed his glow stick of doom through the middle of my right wing.  
Now let me tell you I have been bruised, beaten, shot, mauled, electrocuted, and starved, along with other tortures I can't even begin to name. But nothing hurt worse than being stabbed though the wing. I screamed out in pain, louder then I have ever screamed.  
Loki raised his spear, this time definitely to kill me. "This will be the true sign to the earth. Not even the greatest can escape." I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Then I heard a loud noise and, as I opened my eyes, saw Loki being hit by an extremely huge laser cannon blast thing as well as Loki himself hitting a wall. Well that was convenient.  
I lifted my head and saw the dying Agent Coulson with a large gun sitting on his lap; his body slumped against the wall. We made eye contact and I light smile graced my lips. This was truly a good man.  
The last thought that crossed my mind was Loki's last statement. 'Not even the greatest can escape.' That's when I passed out.  
The second I closed my eyes the memories started hitting me. I started remembering everything. I remembered the times I never wanted to remember. I started remembering my time at the school.  
My brain reenacted all the various tortures and torments from that time. I remembered the time I was strapped to an electric chair, the times I was hunted down by erasers, all the times I went through all the various "testing" for science.  
Then I started dreaming about the new experiment. I saw it ripping through flesh and feathers and fur and bones. I saw it take down the flock one by one starting with Iggy and Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel, and finally Fang. I saw them get ripped apart, all because I was too much of a wimp to fly away fast enough. Then it started replaying, over and over…  
When I finally awoke, I found myself lying on a hospital bed with needles and IVs sticking out of my arms. I shrieked in panic and ripped the tubes out of my arms. As soon as the doorknob started turning, I panicked and flew (not literally) over to the back wall and pressed myself against it. I winced in pain. Why was I hurting so much in one of my wings?  
After what seemed like an eternal wait, the door finally opened. I panicked and quickly analyzed what I could use as a weapon. There wasn't anything. Finally in stepped Tony Stark, hands raised in the "I surrender/come in peace" position. I slightly relaxed, but was still on edge.  
"Come on Tweety Bird," he started gesturing for me to follow him, "It's time to kick Loki's ass and save the world." I rolled my eyes. If we all survive this, I might actually enjoy the presence of this man.  
As we walked through the halls Stark filled me in on what happened. Thor and Banner were missing. Banner turns into a giant green rage monster. Loki escaped, but we regained Hawkeye-who was a formerly compromised agent.  
When we reached the deck, I almost fell over from the wind. I extended my wings to balance myself, but almost screamed from the pain in my left wing. I quickly pulled it in tight, my right wing curling around myself to block from the wind.  
Once we boarded the plane-helicopter-thing, Stark immediately started making annoying small talk. Soon his topic of choice was what my codename should be.  
"Nighthawk?"  
"We already have a hawk on this team"  
Hawkeye started grinning. "And I'm not sharing my position." I really need to learn his real name. Awkward.  
"How about Night Falcon?"  
"Stop with the night thing. It makes me sound like a ninja or something"  
"How about Kestrel?"  
I shot Stark my 'Are-you-serious-right-now?' look. "How about the last thing you see before you die."  
Stark couldn't handle it anymore and broke down laughing. I started laughing too. It was nice. Laughing without a care in the world before we go off to fight a war. Like the calm before the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! Lets get right into this.

As soon as tony flew out of the plane, I started getting all ADHD. My fingers were twitching, my wings were itching, and my foot was tapping. I hadn't been this impatient for a fight since, well, a long time. This spear wasn't a good distraction either.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Steve tap me. He gave me a thumbs up and a small smile. I nodded and stood up, rolling back my shoulders in preparation. As the giant door began to open, I slowly unfurled my wings, letting each muscle move- there was a lot of soreness and pain. And NO I was NOT showing off for ANYBODY.  
Once the doors were fully open, I took a few steps, then broke into a run and leapt out, wings catching the wind. OK, maybe I was showing off a little.  
As my wings filled with wind, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my right wing. Maybe I wasn't as healed as I thought I was. I sagged in the air, falling with the strong pain.  
I soon caught myself and heard many gasps. I looked down and noticed that a crowd had begun together. I flew down closer to the crowd and began to address them. Not address them, that sounds too formal. It was more like I was yelling at them. "Everyone needs to evacuate the city RIGHT NOW! Things are happening now that isn't safe. You need to leave NOW!" I could hear the people below me grumbling, but also a few mumbling in awe about "The angelic herald." I winced at every mention of the word ang-THAT WORD.  
That's when I heard the loud BOOM. The boom that was the sound of the atmosphere's last barrier being broken. A large pillar of light had shot into the sky, and kept continuously flowing with light and energy.  
I turned back to the crowd, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I flew off before I knew if they moved or not, but I think that the scary light from the sky would get them moving.  
I moved up to the tops of the buildings, looking over to where the glowy light hit the sky. That's when the portal opened.  
What happened next shocked me more than anything. As the aliens started pouring out of the portal, two things happened at once. One, these aliens- the chitauri- sparked a feeling of recognition in my brain. Two, I had a brain attack.  
I hadn't had a brain attack in forever. The last time I had one, I had almost died. This time was just as intense. Picture exploded against my eyes, giving me information on the creatures we were about to face. Their history, their historical myths, their culture, and their leader. The last image was of this ugly dude with purplish skin and a huge chin- most likely an alien.  
When the pictures disappeared, I noticed that I was still in the air. I opened my eyes and saw the red haze blurring my vision. Oh shit.  
This was the same haze that came over my vision when I was raging back on the helicarrier. The same haze that didn't allow me control of my own body. The same haze that turned me into a passenger to the monster controlling my body.  
I tried to scream, but the foreign entity controlling my body wasn't giving me anything.  
And as quickly as the power took over, it was gone. Like someone flipped a switch and the light turned on.  
I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to pull in my wings and splat on the ground below. But I couldn't. Not now. Not when I was so close to possibly redeeming myself for letting the flo-THEM die. Nobody else was going to die because I was a coward.  
I calmed my flight and landed on top of a skyscraper. I paused. I took a deep breath. Then I closed my eyes. I needed to calm down. I needed to be calm for this. I couldn't afford to get sloppy right now. I relaxed all my muscles and felt the serenity of the moment. Then the chitauri landed on the rooftop around me. As I opened my eyes, I knew what I had to do- survive on my own terms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long everyone! I have a long list of excuses, but I'm fairly sure you don't want to hear it. Make sure to check the bottom author's note for possible sequel info.
> 
> Quick note: this story disregards everything maximum ride past the 3rd book. This includes the actual source of the voice.

As the battle escalated, I started remembering. Started remembering old fights. Old moves I hadn't used for years. I remembered fighting Erasers and Fly Boys and boy wonder Omega. I remembered the Flock and everything I ever fought for. And I fought harder.

When my brain cleared, I was standing in the middle of the street, the spear in my hand covered in alien guts. I was fighting and winning, but I was never as confident fighting solo. There seemed to be a break in the fighting, so I flew to the group that seem to be gathering about a block away.

As I arrived, Banner seemed to have just turned into the Hulk and taken down the giant worm-alien-thing. Not that I minded. I am fairly sure that thing would try to eat me.

In the past I hadn't liked orders because I was stubborn, but I really needed some plan right now and I had none. So as soon as Cap stated calling orders, I was listening.

"Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." With some nods and banter they were off.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Without any words needed, Thor twirled his magic hammer and "flew" off. That aint _real_ flying.

"Max, knock them to the ground. They're more dangerous flying than walking. Natasha and I can take care of them down here."

I nodded, before taking a running start and leaping up into the air. I almost immediately kick an alien in the head equivalent and knocked it to the ground. It gave a splat similar to a really big beetle.

I twirled my spear and threw it through the chest of an alien pilot thing. I flew to retrieve it, and punched down a few more. It continued pretty much the same way for a while. Impalings and decapitations were fairly common.

That when I saw agent redhead piloting one of the sleds.

…What?

I flew up beside her, kicking down a spacebug at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She never turned her eyes towards me, "I'm heading up to Stark Tower. Watch my back?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't go out of your way to get injured, or I just might abandon you."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile, but I didn't wait around to see if it was real or not. But I didn't really have time to figure that out before I had to fight off the oncoming chitauri. I could feel pain and blood from my wings, but I kept fighting and flying. I needed to. When Agent Catsuit finally hit Stark tower, I could feel a shot right next to my earlier wing injury from Loki. I finally felt the real intensity of the pain, and my injured wing stopped effectively working. I could feel myself circling downwards. I tried to angle my one working wing to slow my falling, but I don't know how helpful that was. I soon passed out, even before hitting the ground.

When I woke up, there was throbbing pain throughout my entire body. It felt like there were a giant holes through my wings, and like someone had taken a sledgehammer to my face. I was still laying on the ground, but it seemed like someone was standing over me.

pulling myself up so a sitting position, I groaned. Oh, I was really out of shape. I could feel soreness and stiffness pulling at my muscles, and I was more bruised that I had been since Germany.

"Uhg, someone must have hit me when I was down."

"Not so much hit as shook." I looked at the figure, who now cleared out to become Hawkeye. I still don't know his name. Hawkward. "I guess we never really got to meet. I'm Clint." He extended his hand. Well that was super convenient.

"And I'm Max. You think you can help me up? I feel kinda numb is pretty much all of my body." I really did hate asking for help, but I really did need it, and pride could really make me suffer right now.

I grabbed at his hand, and with his assistance, I got to my feet. As I stood, I could feel the damage in my wings throwing off my balance. I slowly pulled in my wings because no matter how much it hurt, it would be much worse if they stayed extended.

"Okay, so where are we headed? Because I can't exactly fly well right now."

Clint chuckled, "well, we're still going to be flying. We just won't use your wings."

he began walking off to what i soon realized was a small jet-plane-copter-thing like the one we arrived on. But I knew it wasn't the same one. That one I know had gone up in flames.

As I sat down in the flying machine of death, I noticed who else was sitting in there. We had the earlier team, but also evil rocker Loki seemed to be flying with us.

"Ok, maybe I was hit a little too hard, but why the hell is he flying with us? Don't you guys remember last time?"

Tony gave a tiny smile, but didn't comment. Bruce, who was conveniently clothed, sighed "We won, he wouldn't try harming you now. Not if he wants to remain living."

Loki rolled his eyes, as if to say "You don't know. Maybe I might."

As the jet took off, I thought of something. "Hey Tony, Clint." They both looked up. "I know what my codename should be."

Tony rolled his eyes, kinda like a parent indulging a child. "Really? Did you like my suggestions?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I decided on Talon."

Clint nodded in acceptance. Tony shrugged, "Not bad. But why talon?"

I gave a small smile, "It's a name that a friend of mine went by. I think it fits me more than it fits her."

Bruce seemed curious, "Is she one of the other winged people?"

I gave a tiny laugh, "No, she's got something a little more interesting…" I trailed off. It wasn't a story I wanted to get into, as it wasn't mine to share.

The ride was fairly quiet from there on, until we reached the helicarrier. As soon as the jet thing touched down, we were swarmed by doctors and agents and so many people I couldn't even see how many. At some point I was all but pulled away to a medical room of some sort. I knew I couldn't possibly stay still while seeing all the people in white coats swarming around me, so I closed my eyes. I guess I also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this story is almost over and I want you guy's opinion on how to move on. We have one more chapter to go and I want to use it to set up a sequel. I have a few ideas of how this sequel could work and I want your vote from them, or other brand new ideas. so here are some:
> 
> -try and parallel iron man 3/ thor dark world/ other movies before avengers 2 (most difficult but I could try but I would have to wait for thor 2 to even start planning)
> 
> -original plot that focuses more on the maximum ride part but includes more marvel characters. Will also include the not so mysterious friend "Talon" (I have this one fairly planned, but I still want to know your opinion)
> 
> -semi original plot based off of agents of shield (she would be a member of that team, but there might be some tweaking to that team)
> 
> Alright, those are your options unless you have an idea to suggest. (Remember to think of your ship when voting).   
> Hope to see you in the comments and at the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

When I finally woke up, the first thing I noticed was the blankness of the walls. They reminded me too much of the school for my liking. There was the fluttering beeping that I knew to be my heart rate, but other than that, it was silent. I tried to sit up, but struggled when I realized that my wings were strapped down. And I couldn't feel them.

I couldn't feel my wings. Its almost like they weren't even there. I tried to struggle against the strap; not trying to escape using what I can't feel is near impossible.

As I struggled, Director Eyepatch decided to pop in. I didn't care as long as I just got out of there soon.

"Maximum."

I didn't even look up. "What? Can't you see that I'm trying to escape?"

"Maximum, you're in no shape to be leaving now."

I glared up at him "Who are you to tell me that? All the others who were down there are probably running around the helicarrier right now."

His eyes- eye? - had taken on a soft look. "They are. But they don't have a wing that was thrashed so badly it might not work ever again."

I froze. My wing might never work again? I might never fly again?

Fury continued talking as though.

"Right now, there's not much that can be done to repair your wing. But we can attempt to reconstruct it."

I nearly growled. "What the FUCK is that supposed to mean? You have a way to fix it but you aren't doing it yet? Why the fuck not?"

Fury rolled his eye-that's  _such_  a strange phrase- before continuing. "Reconstruction involves recreating your lost feathers out of synthetic material, as well as allowing muscles to heal and reform. Doing so would be a very long and expensive project, and we can't just do it without good reason."

My jaw drops. Metaphorical jaw anyways. My real jaw is gritting my teeth  _very_  angrily at the man who dared to try and blackmail me. "So what's my catch? Let you study me like every scientist who came before you? Take me apart? Use my blood to cure dying?"

Fury shook his head, "No, we won't dissect you. What I want is for you to become one of our agents here. A completely ordinary, regular agent. We want you to become one of us."

I was stunned. They tie me down to get me to agree with a job offer? "Then was it really necessary to restrain me to offer me a job? I might have been more agreeable outside of the hospital bed."

"I planned to offer you the job anyways, but this injury of yours is a major setback. To be able to get the scientists that can help you out, you would have to have level 6 clearance. As a field asset, you have clearance level 4. We're not trying to blackmail you, It's just how this all fell into place."

"Can you give me time to decide?"

He nodded, "I'll calm in the doctors to give you a temporary patch up."

As he exited, I weighed my options. I could try escape without any medical assistance, but doing so means whatever happened to my wing would only get worse. But I could live mown life by my own choices. Or I can accept the offer and probably be healed, but become a shield agent. He said a "normal" agent, but I doubt I would be treated normally after being a winged girl who jumps to agent status almost right away. But I would be able to fly again.

I was so focused that I barely noticed the doctors coming in. But as soon as my wing was wrapped in gauze, freed from restrains, and I was told I could go, I all but bolted out of there.

I followed my instinct and soon found the lab, where the rest of the team seemed to be hanging out. Everyone was wearing either medical gown or pajamas. Or more accurately, I was wearing a medical gown and everyone else had on pajamas.

"So, how bad was the damage?"

"By preliminary estimates by stark industries and other sources, over 100 billion dollars. Minimum." Tony shrugged "My people are trying to help, but is the most expensive disaster the world has seen. And we don't even have a final number."

I nod, "And deaths?"

Steve sighed, "The numbers keep climbing. But over 1000 people have been officially confirmed dead."

My shoulders slumped. Was this my destiny? I was supposed to help 'save the world' but all that has happened was more destruction. Then fuck destiny. Fuck my past, pact my future. Fuck everyone. Even fuck the flock-yeah I can say their names. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel. That past has no hold over me. That past is hidden away in my "shit happened" memories.

Turns out I started crying because I soon found myself being held in a warm embrace. I just fell into it. Sometimes we all just need a hug.

As the hug released, I realized it was magical redhead. I was surprised. I thought she was supposed to be an ice queen at all times?

"Fury told me about your situation. If you accept, you would be my partner while Clint is on temporary suspension. And we do need you. But don't forget to but your own needs before everyone else's. No matter how much you may hate it being said, you're still just a kid."

As she spoke, the rest of the group seemed to explode into arguments. I was so zoned out that I didn't really hear them, but I expect that it was that I shouldn't join Shield, or Clint shouldn't get time off, or I wasn't that young. But it didn't really matter what they said. I would make my decision for me.

Max's story will continue in  _My Past Lies To Me._  



	8. After-Credits Scene

"Sir, we've found Subject 413."  
"Go. Inform the director immediately" A nameless grunt scurried off. "Where is it?"  
"The subject has been taken into the custody of SHIELD. We suspect Fury shall attempt recruitment."  
A sigh. "How many agents do we have currently infiltrated?"  
"10 completely active. 3 are currently undergoing recruitment"  
"Set 4 to finding out what SHEILD knows about the subject. We need that at top priority, and we need it killed at first strategic chance."  
"Yes sir. Should we attempt to take it's life immediately, or wait first?"  
"Wait. The Director knows the perfect moment to strike, and she shall notify us when once she's been informed. A source of ours will know the perfect time to strike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel, My Past Lies To Me, is now up! Go read it!


End file.
